


Stained Ink

by ShokoBean



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Leg Humping, They're just fucking guys this is just horny I'm not gonna lie, kind of part of the ink stains au but i think i never made that clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: Agent Three and Eight spend a lovely evening together, but unfortunately get themselves quite dirty.





	Stained Ink

The sun was setting in Inkopolis, dyeing the city in a soft golden glow. The outskirts of the town housed smaller apartment buildings, mostly rented by inhabitants who liked to escape the busy rumble of the main places. Just like a couple of cephalopods who were currently busy in their cozy little bedroom.  

A very naked, smug-looking inkling girl sat atop her girlfriend, an octoling with a rather disgruntled expression, equally as naked. 

 

“You know the rules Ana, no touching me ‘til you got your fill~” 

The inkling grinned, relishing in the control she had. Her ears twitched at the soft whine the other girl let out and her heart skipped a beat at the adorable pout on her face.

She leaned forward, seemingly going in for a kiss. Ana eagerly moved up to meet her girlfriend’s lips, but was disappointed to find her moving away just before she could get her prize. 

 

The disappointment was short lived however, when she found that the inkling had captured one of the octoling’s tentacles between her lips.

Ana gasped and squirmed while her tentacle was given no mercy.

“L-lizzy, tha-at's jus’ not fair anymoooore…” she attempted to form a coherent sentence, but the tongue swirling and wrapping around her sensitive appendage was extremely distracting. 

While Lizzy was busy with sucking on the one tentacle as noisily as possible, her hand grabbed another one of them to stroke it teasingly. Ana moaned helplessly, squirming and squeezing her legs together over and over, desperate to gain some friction in her neglected parts. Finally she felt the hand on her tentacle disappear, and instead start to caress her folds.

Her relieved train of thoughts came crashing down in seconds when the light touches turned into a hard pressure on her clit, followed by the feeling of several fingers slipping into her.

 

With how worked up she was already considering the squirming tentacle in Lizzy’s mouth, she didn't last long. Merely a few minutes after Lizzy had really started her work she was a howling, squirming mess, unable to even form a coherent thought as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

 

It took her quite some time to get down from her high, but when she finally did, she noticed Lizzy staring at her with wide, clouded eyes, her mouth slightly parted and her entire body stiff as a board. Worry immediately chased away any trace of the afterglow from her orgasm. She leaned forward, about to ask what was wrong, but the inkling squeaked and dug her fingers deep into the blanket beneath the two.

 

“Ana- your...uh… your leg, is kinda…” 

Confused, Ana looked down both their bodies, until her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. Her own leg was pressed against the inkling’s pussy, right between the folds, and right against the soft red lines that trailed who knows how far into the girl’s body.

 

“I-I'll just get off real careful, i-it'll be fine-” Lizzy didn't get farther than that, as her breath caught in her throat, feeling Ana pushing her leg right into her.

 

A smug yet so innocent smile played around the octoling’s lips. 

“Why Lizzy, you look tired, I don't mind you taking a seat~”

Her hands went up to grab the inklings shoulders, a quiet order to stay in place. Lizzy whimpered, her face covered in a dark green blush while she resisted the urge to move and create the friction she did desperately craved. 

“A-Ana, you don't want me t-” 

“What I  _ want _ is the to see the high and mighty Agent 3 get off on my leg, like the horny dog that you really are.” 

Lizzy hated how those words sent a jolt through her entire body straight into her core, the sudden spike in arousal making her squirm. She mewled at the sudden pleasure that coursed through her body like electricity. Before she could stop herself, she was shamelessly moving across the octoling’s leg, her hips acting on their own. It wasn't like her head was useful for much input right now anyway. She mewled and moaned, both her clit and inkstains sending pleasure through her entire body. Her eyes locked with Ana’s, clouded amber and green meeting a dark emerald. With the octoling’s hands still on her shoulders she was able to move her hips, but not move closer to the other girl, much to her dismay. She stretched out her arms, a silent plea for closeness and the second Ana actually let go she crashed forward, wrapping herself around the octoling. Her movement became even faster and erratic, desperate to finish herself off as soon as possible. Her breathy moans went right into the octoling’s ear, who immediately lost all the smug composure she had before. She hasn't expected her girlfriend to go completely wild like this, but she definitely wasn't complaining. 

 

The inkling suddenly stiffened and shuddered, nails digging into her girlfriend’s back as the high finally reached her, but she just couldn't get herself to stop moving. A sob escaped her, the intensity of the pleasure completely overwhelming while she rode out her high. 

 

Finally she was too exhausted to move, just numbly leaning against her girlfriends body, breathing heavily. The octoling kept rubbing soft little circles on her back, cooing and whispering encouragement and sweet nothings into her ear. After a while, the inkling sighed softly, sitting just enough to look at Ana.

“I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow.” Lizzy muttered, flushing green when she heard her girlfriend giggle. She buried her head in the octos chest in shame.

“And I got us both kinda dirty…” the muffled voice came.  

“Aww, babe, we can clean it up later, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself.”

She learned forward to whisper into the inkling’s ear, “And I think you should make us dirty more often.”


End file.
